i have no title
by ObsidianDream2005
Summary: This is my first fanfic, so be nice. It's about a woman who travels to ME to resscue a dear friend, but finds more than what she was looking for.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the lotr people.  
  
Chapter 1: The Dark Rider  
  
Darkness sweeps into the green forest, as a mysterious dark rider emerges from a swirling portal. Dressed in black and mounted on a tall obsidic horse, the dark rider rode through the green forest looking for her destination. The rider wore black baggy pants, with chaps, black combat boots, a black tank covered by a leather duster. Her hair was dark brown that was loosely pulled back into a braid, and covering her head was a black cowboy hat. Her eyes were a deep rich brown, with tiny sparkles of blue and silver. Her horse was a tall Freshen with black cloudy eyes and long wavy main and tail.  
  
As the stranger rode through the darkening forest a hum of power glowed off of them. These strangers were not mortals. With trees whipping by the rider, a silence fell; an eerie evil silence crept into the once peaceful forest of Mirkwood.  
  
~~~  
  
An arrow soars through the air hitting its target, embedding itself deep in the hide of an Urik-hai. With a painful screech the Urik-hai fell lifeless to the ground. Running over the green grass as light as air, a tall man pulled out the arrow with ease. The man wore a dark green tunic with leggings, he had long blonde hair and had leaf-shaped ears. His eyes were a dark blue; like the misty sky after a rainstorm. Another elf raced up to the blue-eyed warrior.  
  
"My Lord, are you hurt?" the man with blue eyes looked to his companion.  
  
"Isilond, I am fine." The blue-eyed elf replied.  
  
"My Lord, we must continue now before more Urik-hai come our way.Legolas we can not linger." Legolas placed the arrow back in his quiver, turned and mounted his white steed, attention towards the darkening forest.  
  
"What is it, My Lord?" Isilond mounts his brown stead with ease, still keeping his Elvin eyes on the Prince of Mirkwood.  
  
"My Lord?" Isilond asked, snapping the Elvin prince out of his mesmerizing trance.  
  
"Hmm?" the prince of Mirkwood replied taking his rainstorm eyes away from the forest and to his best friend.  
  
"What did you say, Isilond?" Legolas asked again.  
  
"My Lord, I said what did you see?"  
  
"I must be seeing things."  
  
"What did you see, My Lord." Isilond asked curiosity taking over.  
  
"I saw a woman riding hard and fast towards the setting sun." Legolas said a little confused.  
  
"Should we investigate, My Lord?" Isilond asked striding towards his prince, with a nod from Legolas they rode off heading towards the ghostly woman.  
  
~~~  
  
The woman raced hard and fast as the fiery ball of orange and red slowly slid down from the sky to finally disappear into the ground. Slowing her dark mare into a trot, the woman looked around her; her surroundings had suddenly become dark. The forest was even darker than what it had been even while the sun was still high in the sky. The trees were so close together that it made the darkness look darker, if that was even possible.  
  
The woman stopped her tired mare, dismounting in the process. The woman kneeled to the ground touching it. Closing her eyes as she whispered a silent prayer to the Goddess. Opening her eyes she stood, looking into the dark forest.  
  
"Where ever you are Rain, I'll find you.I promise you this." the woman sighed as a tear fell from her dark eyes.  
  
"Whether you're dead or alive I'll find you." The woman then stood and began unsaddling her mare. With a snort the mare said her thank you's of being rid of the saddle and bridle. Smiling the woman patted the mare on the neck as she sat the saddle on a fallen log, placing the bridle over the saddle.  
  
"Well Storm it looks like it's going to be a long night." Storm neighed in response as she began grazing the green grass. The woman got out a blanket then she collected firewood as she started a fire she laid back and tried to get as much sleep as possible.  
  
Hey thanx for reading, please send me reviews. Thanx. ObsidianDream 


	2. The Dark Rider Part II

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the LOTR's people, but I do own my peoples. Okay now on with the next chapter.  
  
Chapter2: The Dark Rider part II  
  
As the Mysterious woman closed her eyes she began to think back to today's events.  
  
*** Flash back***  
Rain a tall young woman with dirty blonde hair and ice blue eyes, was found riding a tall gilded Quarter horse named shadow. She wore a green tank top with a picture of two sais crossing, with long baggy jeans. She rode by another woman with rich brunette hair and chocolate eyes. She rode atop a tall Freshen. She wore a blue tank with a picture of a silver Luck Dragon, and black baggy pants. Rain looked to her companion.  
  
"Hey Rayven, what do you say we stop here and have a break and some lunch.I'm starved." The woman finished, smiling back a chuckle. Rayven smiled as well.  
  
"Sure sounds great to me." They then turn their horses and ride up to a weeping willow. Both women dismount then sit side by side next to the shady tree. Rayven pulled out a few sandwiches from her backpack, handing one to Rain as she began to devour hers. After they had finished their lunch, the duo sat there talking about life in general. The women were soon interrupted by the wind blowing so fierce that they were almost blown over by it. After they managed to get focused once more they saw a blue and silver portal open reviling horrible creatures racing through the swirling portal. Both women rose grabbing their guns at their waist. Firing at the unwelcome beasts.  
  
"Rain run! I'll hold them off for as long as I can." Rain shook her head.  
  
"No! I'm not going anywhere without you." Rayven turned her angry brown eyes toward her dear friend.  
  
"Get out of here.that's an order!" Rain's eyes narrowed.  
  
"You always have to be the hero don't you Rayven."  
  
"You mean Heroine." Rayven said with a smirk.  
  
"Now go! I'll be right behind you." Smiling at her victory of convincing her friend to come with her, she turned only to be knocked unconscious by a flying disgusting fist. Rain fell forward into the beast's arms, as Rayven fought to rescue her friend. Rayven was knocked back into the willow tree as one of the beasts tried to impale her with its sword. Rayven jumped up to the nearest branch of the willow and snapped the creature's neck with her legs. Jumping down she ran to her horse to only see that her dearest friend and sister being dragged through the portal. Leaping on her horses back she rode hard toward the portal, only to meet air. Turning her graceful mare around she stopped looking around. As a tear ran down her fair cheek she screamed only one thing.Rain. Rayven bowed her head in defeat. She had lost the only thing in her life that kept her sane. She had lost her sister. As the wind blew her obsidic colored hair, Rayven looked up. Her eyes narrowed and a frown upon her thin lips; she looked to the heavens.  
  
"By the Goddess I swear that I shall get my sister back no matter what the cost. I will make the ones who took her from me pay! Dead or alive I will find her!" as she rode off back to her home she muttered to the wind.  
  
"They messed with the wrong Bitch!" With that said she urged her strong mare into a run.  
  
Once Rayven had reached her home she raced inside, up the stairs and into her room. She quickly changed, into her black tank, pants, and chaps. She then grabbed a bag, quickly filling with all sorts of weapons. After filling the bag she turned to grab her Katonah; that was hanging on the wall. Strapping it to her waist she grabbed her sais securing the to her ankles, she then went for her breast dagger. Walking to her closet she brought out her duster, putting it on she took hold of the bag and walked to the door. On her way out she grabbed her cowboy hat and her book of shadows, she then strode down the hallway and down the stairs. Rayven went out side to her faithful mare and rode back to the spot where Rain was taken.  
  
Dismounting she pulled out her book of shadows. She turned the pages then stopped when she got to the page she wanted. Chanting the ancient words of the Wiccan spells, a light glowed from Rayven Growing brighter with each word she spoke. The wind began to blow faster, swirling around and around until a blue and silver portal appeared. Rayven then looked up from her chanting as she put the book away, mounting her mare and ridding to her destiny.  
  
*** End Flashback ***  
  
Rayven had just begun to drift into the dream realm when a twig snapped. Rayven stood up quickly drawing her Katonah. Turning around to scope out her surroundings she found the source of the noise to be a deer and her fawn. Lowering her sword she snorted at her jumpiness. She put her Katonah away, just realizing that she wasn't alone. Before she could unsheathe her Katonah once more, an arrow found its place in her shoulder. Wincing at the pain she buckled over and fell to her knees. As unconsciousness threatened to take over she stood ripping the arrow from its place throwing it to the ground. She drew her Katonah. Whirling around she sliced right through the body of one of the beasts that dared to kidnap Rain. More attacked, she fought them off as it began to get harder to fight away the blackness creeping upon her. Just as she thought she would give in to the blackness, she heard Rain's voice crying for help. Gritting her teeth she fought harder. Getting closer and closer to the struggling voice of her friend, she was stopped by a soaring arrow piercing her side. She cried out in pain as she ripped the arrow out, struggling to stay conscious she swung her Katonah at an Urik-hai decapitating it. Finally the bitter hand of unconsciousness took hold of Rayven. She fell to her knees, watching in slow motion as one of the beasts raised its sword to strike. Bracing herself for the impact that never came. The beast had fallen, an arrow sticking out of it head had hit its target with precise aim. The rest of the Urik-hai ran carrying Rain with them. Struggling to stand Rayven screamed.  
  
"Rain! No!" But with no avail Rayven fell to the ground unconscious. Legolas ran up to the fallen woman. Kneeling he picked up the fallen woman. Turning to Isilond he mounted hi white steed as Isilond took hold of Storm's reins.  
  
Thanx for reading. Keep sending me reviews I appreciate them greatly. -ObsidianDream 


	3. Friend Or Foe?

Disclaimer: Hey peoples like I said before I do not own LOTR'S people, although I do own mine. Sorry that I have no title but I can't think of one, please send me reviews and let me know what you think a name for the title should be. Sorry for taking so long, but I've been sick for the past few weeks. Okay now on with the third chap.  
  
Chapter 3: Friend or foe?  
  
As the elvin warriors rode on, rain began to pour. It was like the heavens were crying for the mishaps of the two women; then thunder roared loud and proud as if to clarify that the beasts would pay. The lightning struck across the midnight sky lighting the way back to Mirkwood.  
  
Looking around at his surroundings Legolas spotted more Elvin warriors racing towards them.  
  
"My Lord are you all right?" One of the warriors asked, eyeing Rayven in Legolas' arms.  
  
"Prince Legolas, who is this strangely clad woman" Another warrior spoke. Legolas looked down to the young woman that held in his arms.  
  
"Raillin my friend, I have no idea.all I know is that she is very badly wounded. We shall see if she is friend or foe when she wakes." With that said Legolas urged his white stallion into a trot and headed towards his home.  
  
Once they reached the Mirkwood palace Legolas dismounted, carrying the young woman into the tall white doors of the woodland home. He raced through the halls till he reached the healers courtiers. Isilond followed close behind him. Knocking twice the doors opened to revile a woman with long golden curls and soft green eyes. She wore a white robe and carried a silver walking stick. Her eyes met the body of a young dark haired lady. Frowning she looked to the prince.  
  
"My Lord, what happened to the poor thing?" the healer asked.  
  
"Kasha, there is not a moment to lose. She is drifting into shadow, you must help her at once." Kasha moved aside as Legolas raced in laying Rayven on the silken bed. Kasha turned to the elves before her.  
  
"Out you both go.go on, I shall care for the child. Go on now leave." After ridding the room of the presence of males she began to work on the young woman in front of her.  
  
Once Legolas was out in the hall, he turned to see his father walking towards him. Looking to Isilond he nodded as his dear friend turned and went down the hallway to give the Prince and King time to talk alone.  
  
"My son, it makes my heart soar to see you back without injury." Smiling Thandruil puts his hand on Legolas' shoulder. Smiling Legolas turns his attention to the closed door before him.  
  
"My son, what happened? Who is this woman?" Sighing, Legolas explained of how he met the woman rider.  
  
"I see. We shall wait till she is awake, then we will ask her how she came to be in Mirkwood." Thandruil then turned around and walked away, leaving Legolas to wonder where this odd woman came from.  
  
~~~  
  
Rayven awoke to the singing of morning birds chirping at her window. Looking around she found herself in a light blue room. To her right she found a balcony. The doors were open letting the fresh morning air blow gently in. to the left of the balcony was a table of freshly picked herbs. Next to her bed there was a nightstand.  
  
Rayven began to sit up, but soon found that it would be better to stay lying down, when a sharp pain struck her shoulder and side. Breathing a sigh of relief when the pain lessened. Rayven closed her eyes trying to figure a way to get up. Finally she opened her eyes looking to her left she saw that she was close to the edge of the bed. Rolling on her side she lifted herself up, gritting her teeth in pain she stood. Smiling she slowly walked over to the door, stopping as she looked down. She wasn't wearing her clothes. She was wearing a white nightgown. Glancing around the room she noticed that her clothes were lying across the back of a chair at the table. Taking a deep breath she managed to walk over to her clothes and got dressed.  
  
Once out side the door Rayven began her journey to get out of this place.  
  
A/N: hey guys thanx for the reviews and your patience. I know I was taking a long time in getting this chap out. Keep reading and sending me reviews. Thanx again. -ObsidianDream 


End file.
